My Supernatural Daily Life
by banirasuracchi
Summary: Whitechapel adalah sebuah kota kecil yang berada di perbatasan Amerika Serikat dan Kanada. Ya, hanya sebuah kota kecil dengan populasi 400 kepala keluarga. Namun, siapa sangka Whitechapel menyimpan begitu banyak misteri? Mulai dari Vampire Pelangi sampai Zombie berkeliaran! AU, OC, Vampire!GoM.


**My Supernatural Daily Life**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sama!**

**Rating: T kayaknya**

**Genre: Supernatural, sedikit Humor and maybe Romance?**

**WARNING! AU, OC, OOC maybe, banyak typo**

**Don't like, Don't read**

**Enjoy!**

_**Summary:**_

_**Whitechapel adalah sebuah kota kecil yang berada di perbatasan Amerika Serikat dan Kanada. Ya, hanya sebuah kota kecil dengan populasi 400 kepala keluarga. Namun, siapa sangka Whitechapel menyimpan begitu banyak misteri? Mulai dari Vampire Pelangi sampai Zombie berkeliaran! AU, OC, Vampire!GoM.**_

.

.

.

.

**OC POV**

Aku membuka mata. Cahaya matahari langsung menyusup ke manik gelap milikku, membuatku menyipitkan mata secara reflek diikuti dengan menguap. Aku menghela nafas berat sebelum beranjak dari kasur. Oh, lagi-lagi aku harus menjalani hari yang menyebalkan!

Perkenalkan, namaku Laciel Hikari Rutherford. Umurku 16 tahun dan saat ini, aku bersekolah di Whitechapel High School. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah yang cukup besar. Oh, tolong jangan tanyakan di mana orangtuaku. Mereka menghilang karena suatu tragedi dan sampai saat ini, mereka tidak ditemukan. Ya, hanya itu yang perlu kau ketahui.

Ibuku berkebangsaan Jepang dan ayahku berkebangsaan Kanada. Itu sebabnya mengapa kau bisa menemukan dua karakter yang berbeda dalam namaku.

Oh ya, aku mempunyai rahasia yang cukup besar! Aku adalah seorang _Repeller_ atau yang banyak diketahui sebagai penyihir. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tampak seperti nenek sihir dan rumahku tidak memiliki aura hitam seperti penyihir biasanya. Ya, walaupun tepat di belakang rumahku terdapat sebuah pemandang nan indah (?) dari pemakaman umum bernama Slytherstone Public Graveyard. Tidak, itu tidak menyeramkan sama sekali untukku. Malah terkadang, pemakaman itu bisa sangat ramai karena sesuatu yang yah.. akan kuceritakan nanti.

Kau pasti heran 'kan kenapa di zaman yang serba modern saat ini masih ada _Repeller _sepertiku? Jangan heran, karena Whitechapel sendiri adalah kota dimana makhluk-makhluk di luar nalar manusia modern berkeliaran. Seperti yang selalu -dan tidak pernah absen- kutemui yaitu Vampire. Tidak, aku tidak berniat untuk membasmi mereka atau menyegel mereka dalam kotak mantra. Ya, aku sangat malas berhubungan dengan makhluk abadi satu itu. Tapi entah mengapa, belakangan ini para Vampire tidak waras selalu mendekatiku karena alasan yang oh-juga-sangat-tidak-waras-seperti-otak-mereka.

Yah, sepertinya di sini ceritaku dimulai.

Seperti seminggu yang lalu, mereka -dengan volume suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga dan cukup menganggu aktivitas membuat ramuanku- mencari tikus di Slytherstone untuk tentu saja dikonsumsi. Terlebih lagi, mereka berteriak dengan Bahasa Jepang.

_"Aominecchi, mereka di belakangmu ssu!"_

_"Kise, kau membuat tikus-tikus itu ketakutan nodayo!"_

_"Aka-chin, kapan kita selesai menangkap tikusnya? Aku sudah lapar. Hoamm~"_

_"Daripada kau mengeluh dan hanya duduk di nisan itu, lebih baik kau membantu mereka, Atsushi."_

_"Ano.. Akashi-kun. Aku sudah mendapatkan empat tikus."_

_"Wah, Tetsu! Bagaimana kau menangkapnya?"_

Habis sudah kesabaranku. Aku beranjak dan membuka pintu menuju balkon belakang. Dari belakang, anjingku, Eggplant -tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa aku menamainya seperti itu- mengikuti.

"BERISIKKKK! TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN MENCARI TIKUS-TIKUS SIALAN ITU DENGAN TENANG!" teriakku emosi. Tidak, aku tidak memakai Bahasa Jepang walaupun aku memang bisa dengan fasih mengucapkannya.

Seketika, keenam Vampire absurd itu menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

1 detik..

2 detik..

"LACIELCCHI! AKU TAK MENYANGKA KAU TINGGAL DI SITU SSU!" Vampire kuning.. eh, maksudku Vampire berambut kuning yang kuketahui bernama Kise Ryouta menjawab.

Sedangkan yang lain masih menatapku datar. Tunggu, sepertinya Vampire biru muda a.k.a Kuroko Tetsuya salah fokus. Ia menatap Eggplant dengan sinar mata oh-kemarilah-ikut-dengan-papa-kau-menggemaskan walaupun wajahnya tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu salahmu sendiri memilih rumah yang dekat dengan pemakaman, Laciel?" kali ini, Vampire merah -yang merangkap majikan (?) mereka- bernama Akashi Seijuuro membuka suara.

Cih, memang benar sih tak ada yang menyuruhku memilih rumah di dekat pemakaman umum. Tapi.. Siapa peduli? Bukankah asumsi-mu pemakaman adalah tempat yang sepi dan menyeramkan? Kenapa Slytherstone Public Graveyard nampaknya ramai dan nista?

"Terserah saja. Tapi jika kau dan kawanan gila-mu itu tetap tidak bisa menutup mulut, aku tidak bertanggungjawab atas hal yang akan menimpa kalian." ancamku datar.

Dan tak lama, kelompok Vampire nista itu sudah berlarian tak tentu arah karena serangan bawang putih yang aku lemparkan kepada mereka.

Apa kau pikir mereka kapok berada di dekatku setelah tragedi bawang putih yang kuceritakan? Oh, tidak. Justru sebaliknya, mereka malah semakin menggila dan mendekati bahkan saat di sekolah. Tunggu.. Aku belum menceritakan mereka secara detail, bukan? Baiklah.

Mereka menamai diri mereka sendiri Kiseki no Sedai atau dapat diartikan Generation of Miracle dan sering disingkat GoM. GoM memiliki enam anggota yang memiliki rambut berwarna-warni juga tinggi yang beragam. Mereka adalah tim basket di Whitechapel High School. Percaya atau tidak, Seijuuro berkedudukan sebagai kapten. Padahal tingginya.. baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas hal itu.

Seminggu belakangan, GoM selalu mendekatiku dengan alasan darahku akan membimbing mereka menuju ke kehidupan abadi. Terdengar berlebihan? Oh, percayalah. Itu yang selalu mereka ucapkan. Masih tak percaya? Akan kuceritakan satu persatu.

**1\. Akashi Seijuuro, Emperor bergunting (?)**

Dimulai dari pemimpin psycho mereka, Akashi Seijuuro. Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, orang ini tetap saja menyeramkan. Dengan tingginya yang di bawah rata-rata itu, dia termasuk pemain basket yang berbakat. Tak hanya menjabat sebagai kapten basket, dia juga seorang ketua OSIS di Whitechapel High School. Selain itu, nilai akademik-nya pun selalu sempurna. Ya, jika sedang tidak berada dalam mode psycho-nya, ia cukup tampan sih. Tapi apa kau tak berpikir dia bisa saja membunuhmu secara tiba-tiba jika kau berani mendekatinya?

Senin malam itu, aku baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan untuk 'percobaan' yang akan kubuat. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara yang berasal dari mimpi burukku memecahkan keheningan.

"Jadi seperti ini tampak dalam rumahmu?"

PRANGGG! BRUAAKK! UHUKK (?)

Baiklah, itu sedikit berlebihan.

Aku menjatuhkan _frying pan_ yang kupegang dan menoleh ke makhluk merah yang tadi berbicara dari lantai dua.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" teriakku histeris sambil menunjuknya dengan sendok sayur di tangan kananku.

Seijuuro menyeringai tipis dan detik itu, aku berharap nyawaku terselamatkan. Bagaimana jika aku mati?

Ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan perlahan. Tanpa sadar, aku mundur secara teratur sebelum ia berada tepat di hadapanku. Siapa juga yang mau berhadapan dengan raja iblis?

Bruaakk!

Aku menabrak sesuatu. Awalnya kupikir hanya tembok rumahku. Tapi, kenapa tembok mengeluarkan suara?

"Tak ada gunanya kau melarikan diri." ucap sebuah suara tepat di telingaku.

Tamatlah sudah.

Lagi-lagi, aku merasakan ia sedang menyeringai. Dan benar saja, ia mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leherku.

"S-Sei.."

"Darahmu akan menjadi pembimbingku menuju kehidupan abadi."

Apa kubilang? Dia mengatakannya 'kan.

Sebelum bisa berpikir lebih jauh untuk meloloskan diri, ia menjilati leherku. Bola mataku melebar dan rasa panik mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

"Kau memiliki aroma yang menggiurkan. Aku tidak sabar untuk menghisapmu.."

Dengan cepat, aku merogoh sesuatu di kantong jaket-ku dan menaburkannya ke arah Seijuuro. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai rumahku.

"A-Aroma ini.."

"Benar sekali, Akashi Seijuuro. Itu adalah Garlic Powder buatanku. Selamat menikmati."

Aku melenggang pergi meninggalkan Seijuuro yang terkapar di lantai. Ya, siapa sangka sang ditaktor semacamnya akan tak berdaya di depan bawang putih? Tawa kepuasan menghiasi wajahku dan malam itu, aku menetapkan untuk tidak mendekati Seijuuro di radius 2 meter.

**Akashi Seijuuro: Failed!**

**2\. Kuroko Tetsuya, Vanilla Shake Phantom (?)**

Kali ini adalah Vampire berhawa keberadaan tipis, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya adalah anggota GoM terpendek dan yang menurutku paling tidak membahayakan karena fisiknya yang lemah. Ia memiliki tingkat kesopanan 1000% dan itu membuatku sedikit gemas.

Selasa pagi, aku duduk di kelas pertamaku, kelas Sastra sambil membaca buku ramuan yang kutemukan di perpustakaan kota. Kalau tidak salah, Tetsuya berada di kelas yang sama denganku pagi ini.

"_Ano.._ Maaf."

Uhukkk! Tersedak.. Dengan tidak elitnya aku tersedak susu kotak yang kuminum.

Siapa? Siapa yang berbicara?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Laciel-san?"

Aku mendongak menatap Tetsuya yang berdiri dengan wajah datar di hadapanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tak kalah datar.

"Bolehkah aku meminta darahmu untuk membimbingku ke kehidupan abadi?"

Lagi-lagi ucapan yang sama, membuatku muak dan ingin muntah.

"Tidak, Tetsuya." jawabku sambil kembali membaca buku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ia berjalan berbalik sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju kursiku.

"Tapi.."

Dengan cepat dan cara yang sama, aku menaburkan Garlic Powder ke arah Tetsuya, membuatnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Siapapun, tolong bawa Tetsuya ke klinik. Nampaknya, ia tidak sarapan pagi ini." pintaku sambil terus membaca.

**Kuroko Tetsuya: Failed!**

**3\. Kise Ryouta, Copy Shalala Goes On (?)**

Kalau yang satu ini adalah anggota GoM yang tidak memiliki urat kemaluan. Selain itu, hidupnya bagaikan di surga. Di manapun dan kapanpun, senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Selasa siang, aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang tidak begitu ramai. Aku membuka locker untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Dari sisi mataku, samar-samar kulihat bayangan kuning mendekat ke arahku.

"LACIELCCHI, SSU!"

Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, Vampire kuning sudah memelukku dengan erat.

"R-Ryouta.. S-Sesak! L-Lepaskan aku!" teriakku kesal meskipun terbata-bata.

"Eh~ Lacielcchi! Aku minta darahmu ya! Sedikit saja! Boleh 'kan? Ya? Ya?" sambar Ryouta tanpa merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Untuk apa?"

Oops, aku salah bertanya.

"Untuk membimbingku menuju kehidupan abadi, ssu!" jawab Ryouta dengan aura blink-blink di wajahnya.

Ckres.. Aku menaburkan sesuatu ke arah Ryouta. Apa menurutmu? Tentu saja, Garlic Powder.

Brukkkk!

"G-Garlic Powder? _Hidoissu_, Lacielcchi!" rengek Ryouta terduduk di lantai koridor disertai air mata buayanya.

Aku pun hanya melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan makhluk kuning itu.

**Kise Ryouta: Failed ssu!~**

**4\. Midorima Shintarou, Tsundere Oha-asa Freak!**

Laki-laki hijau ini adalah wakil kapten di tim basket WC. Yang paling membuatku kesal dari Shintarou adalah sifat Tsundere-nya yang terbilang akut. Selain itu, ia juga sering membawa benda-benda aneh yang disebut lucky item oleh Oha-asa, salah satu acara ramalan di stasiun tv Jepang.

Rabu pagi, aku berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas pertamaku. Namun sebelum aku sempat menginjakan kaki di kelas, sesosok makhluk hijau memanggilku.

"Laciel."

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Shintarou lengkap dengan helm bergambar penguin merah muda di kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan.." sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, ia sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Ini lucky item-ku, _nanodayo_!" potongnya.

"Begitu. Jadi ada apa kau memanggilku, Shin-chan?" tanyaku sambil meledeknya.

"Diam, _nodayo_! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Begini. Bolehkah aku meminta darahmu? B-Bukan berarti aku menginginkan darahmu, tapi itu bisa menuntunku ke kehidupan abadi. Bukan berarti juga aku ingin hidup abadi, tapi aku hanya ikut-ikutan timku saja, _nodayo_." jelasnya.

Tsundere.

"Shin-chan, jadi apa maumu?" tanyaku karena ucapannya yang berbelit-belit itu.

"Darahmu, _nanodayo_. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku menginginkannya. Hanya saja.."

Sebelum Shintarou menularkan virus Tsundere-nya kepadaku, aku langsung saja masuk ke kelas tanpa berniat mendengarkannya lebih lanjut.

"Tunggu, Laciel! Bukan berarti aku mencegahmu, hanya saja aku spontan berkata begitu. Bukannya aku tidak mencernanya terlebih dahulu, tapi.."

**Midorima Shintarou: Failed, **_**nodayo**_**!**

**5\. Aomine Daiki, Too Dim Pervert.**

Daiki adalah laki-laki paling redup di antara anggota GoM lainnya. Meskipun begitu, kecepatan larinya bagaikan seekor cheetah kelaparan. Power Forward GoM ini juga tak pernah terkalahkan. Sayangnya, kepribadian super mesum-nya itu yang membuatku tidak suka berada berlama-lama di dekatnya.

Rabu Siang, aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman sekolah sambil mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Perancis. Tanpa kusadari, seorang laki-laki gelap berdiri menjulang di hadapanku.

"Apa kau ingin meminta darahku untuk membimbingmu ke kehidupan abadi, Daiki?" tanyaku sebelum Daiki mengucapkan satu patah kata.

Laki-laki tan ini terlihat terkejut.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Empat makhluk lain sudah mendahuluimu. Ku yakin Atsushi akan segera menghampiriku juga."

Aku menutup Kamus Inggris-Perancis yang sedang kubaca.

"Katakan pada si merah itu berapa kali pun ia memerintah budak-budaknya untuk meminta darahku, aku tidak akan memberikannya." ancamku dengan nada mengintimidasi yang kupelajari setelah beberapa kali bertemu Seijuuro.

Dengan cepat, aku membereskan barang-barangku dan pergi meninggalkan Daiki.

"Budak? Eh!? Kau menghinaku!? Oi, Laciel!" teriaknya beberapa detik kemudian.

Aku menepuk keningku atas kebodohannya. Dasar Ahomine Daiki!

**Ahomine Daiki: Failed!**

**5\. Murasakibara Atsushi, The Snack Titan**

Ini yang terakhir, Murasakibara Atsushi. Ia adalah anggota tertinggi di GoM yang jika melihat wajahnya saja aku harus mendongakkan kepalaku secara drastis. Namun, Atsushi memiliki kepribadian yang lembut dan penurut. Tangannya selalu saja menggenggam bungkus snack yang hanya dalam 2 menit akan habis tak tersisa.

Kamis siang, aku berdiri di depan mesin makanan ringan untuk membeli beberapa snack. Tiba-tiba, laki-laki ungu yang tingginya 53cm di atasku itu berdiri di belakangku sambil memeluk bungkus snack.

"_Nee_, Laci-chin.. Krauk.. Krauk.. Bolehkan aku meminta darahmu? Aku tidak mau sih.. Krauk.. Krauk.. Tapi Aka-chin menyuruhku. Daripada aku terlempar guntingnya.. Krauk.. Lebih baik aku meminta darah Laci-chin.. Krauk.." jelas Atsushi sambil mengunyah snack.

Kapten cebol itu.. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti mengangguku!?

"Hey, Atsushi. Bagaimana jika kau berhenti menanyakanku soal itu dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikanmu tiga kantung besar _potato chips_?" tawarku.

"Setuju." angguk Atsushi cepat.

Anak pintar.

**Murasakibara Atsushi: Failed!**

Setelah kejadian Atsushi, aku kembali ke kelas terakhirku sambil mengutuk Akashi Seijuuro tanpa henti. Akibatnya, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap ucapan Mr. Podolsky. Rasanya ingin cepat bergegas pulang dan berendam.

Kringgg!

Ah, akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini. Aku merenggangkan badanku sejenak sebelum mengambil tas dan keluar kelas.

Di belokan koridor, tanpa sengaja -dan tak sedikitpun mengharapkannya- aku berpapasan dengan makhluk pelangi. _Oh dear!_

"Huh, kau rupanya." Seijuuro-lah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiranku dan menyambutku dengan seringaian menyebalkannya itu.

Aku mengambil tempat kecil di mana Garlic Powder kusimpan rapih.

"Jangan mendekat! Terlebih lagi kau, Sei!" perintahku sambil menodongkan benda itu ke arah mereka.

Siapa yang tidak trauma tertangkap oleh Vampire psycho macam Seijuuro?

"Kau berani memerintahku, Laciel Rutherford?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak senang.

"Iya! Memangnya kenapa, pendek!?"

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Aku bosan hidup ternyata.

Benar perkiraanku. Detik berikutnya, Kapten cebol itu mengamuk dengan mengeluarkan taring tajamnya dan juga.. sepasang gunting merah. Mungkin aku sudah mati jika saja Ryouta dan Daiki tidak mencegahnya untuk mendekatiku.

"Akashicchi! Ini bukan saatnya mengamuk ssu!" teriak Vampire kuning.

"Oi, Akashi! Kalau kau mendekatinya sekarang, justru kau yang akan mati!" kali ini, sang Power Forward yang mencegahnya.

"Benar, _nanodayo_. Kau akan mati jika mendekati Laciel sekarang. T-Tapi itu bukan berarti aku peduli terhadapmu, Akashi."

Shin-chan, tolong jangan memperumit keadaan dengan kelakuan Tsundere-mu itu.

"Krauk.. Krauk.. Memangnya kenapa? Laci-chin tidak berbahaya kok." ucap Atsushi sambil mengunyah _potato chips_ pemberianku.

"Murasakibara-kun, kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Jadi, tolong diam." ucap.. EH!? SEJAK KAPAN TETSUYA DI SANA!?

Setelah Seijuuro berhasil dijinakkan (?), Shintarou melangkah mendekatiku.

"JANGAN MENDEKATIKU, SHIN-CHAN!" pekikku tiba-tiba.

Hening..

"Eh? Shin-chan?"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"Bwahahaha! Shin-chan!"

Ryouta dan Daiki tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga nyaris tersungkur.

"_Urusai, nodayo_!"

Mereka tetap saja tidak menghiraukan ucapan Shintarou.

"Daiki! Ryouta! Tutup mulut kalian!" perintah ABSOLUT Yang Mulia Seijuuro, membuat dua serangkai itu bungkam seketika.

Aku pun juga ikut menahan nafas karenanya.

Saat aku masih sibuk untuk menghembuskan nafas yang kutahan, Shintarou membungkuk 90 derajat. Kenapa? Dia kenapa?

"Kumohon, Laciel. Waktu kami hanya tinggal 2 hari untuk meminum darahmu atau kami akan menghilang selamanya. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku mengharapkanmu, _nodayo_! Hanya saja aku memikirkan nasibku dan yang lainnya. Bukan berarti juga aku peduli terhadap tim-ku." jelas laki-laki hijau itu.

"Shin-chan, kau ini berniat meminta atau tidak sih?" gerutuku perlahan.

Aku berbalik meninggalkan mereka tanpa merespon kata-kata Shintarou.

"Eh!? _Hidoissu_, Lacielcchi!"

"Kumohon tunggu sebentar, Laciel-san!"

"Oi, Laciel berhenti!"

"Laci-chin, terimakasih atas _potato chips_-nya."

"Tamatlah kita, _nodayo_."

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, aku tetap berjalan lurus.

Keesokan harinya.. Entah mengapa aku kembali menghampiri GoM dengan suatu alasan.

"Ini." ucapku singkat sambil menyodorkan suatu bungkusan putih ke arah mereka tepatnya ke arah Seijuuro.

Ia tersenyum.. Tidak, bukan seringaian yang sering ia berikan untukku. Tapi senyuman sesungguhnya. Dan itu membuatku.. merinding.

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya." jawab Seijuuro selagi mengambil bungkusan berisi 6 tabung kecil darahku.

"Terimakasih, Lacielcchi~ _Kawaii_ ssu!" Ryouta berhamburan untuk memelukku.

"Gadis baik." Daiki berjalan mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambut hitamku.

"Terimakasih. T-Tapi bukannya aku peduli, _nodayo_! Hanya untuk sopan santun saja." Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Laci-chin mau _Pocky_?" tawar Atsushi yang kubalas gelengan singkat.

"Terimakasih banyak, Laciel-san." lagi-lagi, Tetsuya berhasil membuatku jantungan akan kemunculannya.

Sedangkan Seijuuro masih berdiri di depanku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku membuang wajah untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan mata heterochrome miliknya. Wajahku sedikit memanas karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Laciel."

"Ada apa?"

"Jadilah manager kami."

1 detik aku mencerna..

2 detik aku menyusun kalimat di otakku..

3 detik aku memahami..

4 detik aku tersadar..

5 detik..

"APA!? MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR HARGA DIRIKU SERENDAH APA MAU MENJADI MANAGER KALIAN!?" teriakku di depan wajah Seijuuro.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk protes. Itu perintah dan perintahku absolut." jawabnya tenang sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"T-Tapi.."

"Tidak apa, Lacielcchi. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok! Justru kami akan melindungimu! Ini juga sebagai rasa terimakasih kami!" jelas Ryouta semangat.

"Kise benar, _nanodayo_. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku satu suara dengan ucapannya." timpal Shintarou dengan Tsundere-nya.

"Itu benar, Laciel-san. Kau akan baik-baik saja." kali ini Tetsuya yang membujukku.

Yah, mau diapakan kalau itu sudah perintah dari Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuuro. Tunggu! Kenapa aku menurutinya? Entahlah, hatiku berkata bahwa aku harus melakukan itu. Daripada aku mati tertusuk gunting?

"Ya, terserah sajalah."

Seijuuro menyeringai tipis dan menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku.

"Anak pintar. Besok datanglah ke gym pukul 8 tepat."

Merah.. Kuyakin wajahku sudah memerah layaknya surai orang di depanku ini. Tapi tunggu.. Besok 'kan Sabtu?

"Kau pikir latihan juga akan libur? Tentu saja tidak." Oh, nampaknya dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Hal yang selalu kurasakan jika berada di dekat makhluk ini.

"Kau tidak berniat bolos 'kan, Laciel? Karena jika kau melakukannya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya." ancam Seijuuro dengan suara mengintimidasi, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan meleleh di tempat seketika.

Aku mengangguk paham. Dan disinilah mengapa aku bisa terjebak di antara Vampire pelangi.

**END OF OC POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Perempuan berkebangsaan Jepang-Kanada itu menatap bayangannya di cermin. Sesekali, ia menyisir perlahan surai raven yang menjuntai indah hingga bahunya. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela nafas berat.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 pagi.

"Waktunya berangkat. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko membuat iblis merah itu mengamuk." pikir perempuan itu sambil meraih tas sandang ungu-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC atau END? #digampar**

**A/N**

Author: Saya depresi.. Cerita apa ini.. Maafkan saya karena saya baru di FFn ini.. *pundung di pojokkan*  
Akashi: Thor, lu tega banget sama gue. Salah gue yang gantengnya minta ampun ini apa sama lu hah!?  
Kuroko: Akashi-kun, jangan OOC.  
Author: HUWEEEEEEE, AKASHI-SAMA! MAAFKAN DAKU! *peluk Akashi*  
Kise: Akashicchi salahnya banyak ssu! Salah karena terlalu pendek contohnya *kabur*  
Aomine: Oi, Thor! Lu punya dendam pribadi sama gue ya!?  
Author: Maafkan saya, Bang Item! Tapi anda memang redup *digampar fans Aomine*  
Midorima: Reader-tachi, setiap dialog yang bertulis miring seperti otak Aomine itu adalah dialog berbahasa Jepang, nodayo. Dan juga, Author nista kita akan jarang update dikarenakan Kurikulum 2013 yang menuntutnya untuk 'aktif'.  
Author: SHIN-CHAN PENGERTIAN BANGET SAMA AKOEHH! *teriak di kuping Midorima*  
Midorima: *lempar Author ke ring*  
Kuroko: Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan diceritakan tentang sejarah GoM menjadi Vampire jadi tunggu saja, minna *muka triplek*  
Murasakibara: Minna, jangan lupa RnR *kraus kraus*

**Karaze undur diri dan RnR onegai?~ :3**


End file.
